Host : The chosen one
by BlueCrystal741
Summary: Hello there, strange one. I'm here to tell you a story. You may chose to belive or not belive my words. But know this, there's is truth hidden in every fairy tale. Today, we shall follow a new born hero. Antvenom. He calls him self. Will you join me, strange one ? ( Rated T cause... just cause )


**Chapter 1 : Fairy Tale**

( 3rd person )

Fire. Water. Earth. Air.

It was the most easiest way to describe what's happening around.

Fire.

It burst up high at an old castle. The stone bricks fall down. The screaming voice of the incents. They soon disappear. The black smoke flies up, slowly, deadly.

Water.

It's raining. Axit rain. It destroys the terrains. It just make the fire burst higher. It kills the remaining. There's no hope of living.

Earth.

Cracks. They are everywhere. The earth is still shaking. It crumbles. The hell's gate appears right under your feet. The red, hot, moving earth is there.

Air.

Nothing left. There's nothing left. It's all gone. Into thin air. No more voices. Silent. Nothing more. Gone. Into thin air.

Why ?

Did they do something wrong ?

Never less. The elemental kept going. Killing everything.

No.

There is still one.

Running.

Fast.

No.

He got shot.

Poisson.

It runs through him.

He has no hope of living.

Not anymore.

He falls off his horse.

A screaming voice echo's through the land.

A boy, still hanging on the horse.

He got away.

The only one.

The chosen one.

* * *

" Fin ~ ! "

A soft girl voice spoken up, waking up a boy. He seemed annoyed but he still got up. His hair was a strange flaming orange, yellow was the color of his eyes while dark red is the color of his long cloth. Fin yawns and hop out his bed, not letting go of his blanket quite yet. Rubbing his eyes, he got up, throwing his blanket off the side and grab his belongings. He had an old type vest, a traditional wizard vest, to be exact and his shoes were dark red, flaming as he walks around. There was a medallion, it floats above his head, it was red ruby, with golden small metal warping around it. It shines hazily red and it slowly gives off heat, not much, but, it can burn you if you touch it without permission. The boy wears in his long cloth and walks out the door, immediately greeted by his friend.

A girl patiently standing by the door, smiling happily at him. Her light blue hair was long and wavy, there was also some blue sea shell clippers on her hair. Her eyes, navy blue and there were slightly blue glitter at the end of her eyes. The ocean blue dress that she wears was long and her cloth, a darker shade of blue, was a bit longer. Finally, a pair of blue cloth slippers, slightly taping on the floor as he, Fin, opens the door...

" Morning Fin ! " - She smiles softly.

" Morning Wanda " - Fin smiles back, rubbing his flaming hair.

" Ready for the big day ? " - Wanda said cheery, but she couldn't hide the sad look in her eyes.

" Of course I am " - He smiles, closing the door behind him - " Let's go "

* * *

" Hey ya' Fin ! "

A nother voice spoken, a another girl voice but this time, much, much more cheery and happy.

" Hi Annie "

Fin smiles at the girl as he walks down the stairs with Wanda behind him. It was strange, the wind kept blowing around the room, well, it makes a lot of sence, actually. The girl, Annie, had light grey hair, it was mid-long, fluffy and curly. Her eyes, dark grey, but happy looking, always happy looking. Her long shirt, white and dusty as always, flows back and forth with the strange wind, her dark grey tights are just turning black with all the dust it's getting. As for her hood, grey ash, big and longer then it should be but she's always fine with that, as she enjoys seeing it flow with the wind.

Fin walks up to her, a bit annoyed since his hair is slightly going off by the wind in the room. Annie looks up to him, as she is lower than him, giggles and wind slowly got beat down and disappear...

" Sorry "

She smiles. A wind blew her hood up, covering her eyes slightly as someone walk in the room. Annie was a bit annoyed but still turned and smile :

" Hi Ent ! "

" Ethan " - He said tone-less but then smiles as he saw Wanda - " Hello "

Ethan had this strange little details as twigs and leafs were stuff on his brown fluffy hair. His dressing is old and never change, a long brown, earth like sweater and brown jeans, his shoes are twigs sew together with small vines. Wanda glance over to Annie, sighing at her before turning to Ethan :

" Please Ethan, any day but today, just try to get along with her "

Wanda smile and points over to the what seems to be a strange glyphs circle. Ethan sigh's and walks over to a Brown semblance, it's a bit strange, since, a tree stump pop up, growing itself into a comfortable seat right there, perfectly placed for Ethan.

Wanda walks over to a Blue semblance while Fin went to there Red semblance, Annie floats to Grey semblance.

Water appeared by the Blue semblance, quickly creating a 'chair', allowing Wanda to sit comfortable on it.

Fire burst in groups and groups, flying up and warp around Fin's legs as he steps in the semblance, it creates a fiery pillow for him.

Annie didn't need a chair or anything, wind burst up as she floats to her semblance, allowing her to 'sit' in thin air.

Quite an interesting four, you may say.

Oh, they are very interesting.

Because the four are the Elemental Users.

Fin is Fire, Wanda is Water, Annie is Air, Ethan is Earth.

But they are born in an unforgiving world as it's darkness swarms them each day, however, they stand tall and fight, letting bits of hope for human kind here. A Kingdom was built, strong and tall, blocking the attacks from the beasts that roams in this world. But, the four knew, someday, this Kingdom will end.

Why ?

Because they are not the goddess here.

The two real goddess, one with the power to create and the other destroy. They both want to rule this land and a war between them shall happen. But, as gods, they cannot leave their place, their home, so they'll need a body.

A Host.

If they don't receive their host, they would still start their war and their wrath would rain down to this land. And so, the four had no choice but to give the goddess a Host and hope for one day this war will end.

Today is the day, the day where it'll all end. The four will choice two Host and let the world fall to the hands and the powerful one.

* * *

*_Knock knock knock_*

" Coming ~ ! " - An old, kind and sweet voice spoken.

*_Old rusted door sound_*

" Ye... Oh my... Lords " - The old lady couldn't hide her surprized voice - " What an unexpected but pleasure to see you four at our little orphan home " - She smiles softly - " What brings you all here ? "

" Ma'am, you're very kind to give all these helpless childs a warm family and house " - Annie starts

" So today, we are here to continue your warm hospitality " - Fin continued

" We're going to... adopt two of the childs " - Ethan said, trying his hardest to be less... tone-less

" May we come in and see them ? " - Wanda ends, smiling at the old lady

" Ah, of course, my bad, come in, come in ! " - She smiles, moving to let the four to come in

The big orange roof house was the home of many of the abandon childs across the land. Ma'am Rose, the owner, has been kindly to all of these childs. She would play with those childs, she would feed them, she would tell them stories and tuck them in bed. She was their mother. A mother that they never had.

This early morning, six of the kids has already woken up, they played around the living room, laughing and joking, untill they shall the four and their mother, Rose.

" Ohmigred ! " - The little blonde, green-eyed girl cheered - " It's the Elemental Users ! It's our Kings and Queens ! "

" Ooh ooh ! Where ?! Where ?! I want to see them ! " - A hazel eyed, brown-haired boy turn his head back and fort till his eyes meet with Ma'am Rose and the four following her

" Oh my Notch ! It's the Elemental Users ! " - A golden-eyed, brown curly hair boy spoked, shaking his friend which also have brown curly hair, his eyes were dark oak color though - " I told you waking up early was awesome ! "

" My Aether, you were so not joking ! " - The other respond, eyes lighting up as the group walks in

A boy slightly shakes his friend, signing quickly with his hands.

" Hmm ? Oh, yes, they are our King and Queens " - A navy blue eye, ginger haired girl answered. That boy had grey hair and red eyes, one of many reason why he was an orphan here

" _They look scary _" - The boy continued silently - " _I don't like this, something's wrong _"

" Don't worry, I'm here with you " - The girl smiles softly

The Elemental Users followed Ma'am Rose quietly as she explain to them the names, their attitude and story of each one of the orphans. By that time, the six kids have clean up all the toys, in hope of getting adopted by the powerful four.

" ... The others are asleep and ... " - Ma'am Rose explained - " ... the ones here are ... "

" I'm Adam ! " - The golden eyed one yelled

" Excuse my friend, he's sometime over the top " - His friend smiles - " My name's Taylor, my friends call me Ant "

" And I'm Sky ! " - Adam cheered

" Oi... " - Ma'am Rose sighs

" My name is Margret, Meg for short " - The navy blue eye girl smiles - " And this is my friend, Ethan "

" _Hello _"

" He's a mute " - She explained

" I'm Cupa ! This here Choco " - The blonde introduce her self and the hazel eyed boy - " Welcome to our home ! "

" It's nice to meet you all, but, we have an im... Ooff ! " - Ethan, the Earth Elemental, hiss at his friend Fin

" What old grumpy Ethan trying to say is, hi " - Fin smiles, pulling back his hands, struggling to stop the flaming particles from his hand

" And we're here to adopt you " - Wanda smiles

" Ooh ooh ! Can we take the mute ! He's Ethan too ! But cuter ! " - Annie giggles

" _She likes me ?_ " - Ethan sign with his hands, Meg didn't notice him though

" We are not... OOFF " - Wanda punch Ethan on the back, making him tumble slightly

" Annie, one Ethan is enough, but I must say, he is adorable ! " - Fin smiles widely at the boy

" _You like me ?_ " - Ethan continues signing

" For once, I agree with both of you " - Wanda ben downs, staring at the red eyes - " _Hello _" - She sign

" _You can do sign language !_ " - Ethan quickly 'said'

"_ We all can, kid " _- Ethan sign - " You know, it would be cool to have a second me "

" Can we please ! " - Annie pats Ethan's head - " So cute ~ ! "

Wanda stared at the boy and sundenly, her eyes light up blue as she unconsciously use one of many ability, a vision, a possibility.

" I can see a great future for him. So. Fineee " - Wanda smiles - " But not for you know what "

" Okiiiiiii " - Annie hugs Ethan rubbing her cheek on his grey hair

" The kids tearing ! " - Fin yell jokingly - " It's water ! Keep it away ! "

" Ethan ! Tackle him ! Put out his hair ! "

Annie laughed and slightly pushing the little Ethan as Fin hide behind the old wooden chairs, repeating about how " Water puts out fire " and " The kid should learn Water with Wanda ". Ma'am Rose watch everyone as she slowly moves out the room, smiling :

" I'll leave you four with them " - She said, no one heard her though - " While I go make breakfast " - She adds

After a while of laughing and joking, the four decided to have some serious talks so they moved away from the kids, whispering about the vision Wanda saw earlier. In the same time trying their hardest to ignore the yelling Adam near them.

" What about... ! " - Adam yelled, but Taylor covered his mouth, shaking his head ' Let them talk '

" Congrazz ! " - Choco smiles widely, ignoring the hissing golden eyed boy

" Way the go, Snow Flake ! " - Cupa jokes, clapping her hands slowly as she giggles

" Ethan, you lucky ! " - Meg smiles

" _But..._ " - Ethan sign

" You can visit her anytime "

Ethan, the Earth one, said as the group moves to the kids once again. Wanda smiles at Ethan, the kid, then over to Annie, who nods slightly. Fin walked up to the grey haired boy, poking at Wanda :

" So, what are we suppose to call him ? " - Fin asked - " Lil' Ethan ? Mini Ethan ? "

" We can always change Earth over there " - Annie joked

" How about Ent ? So you can stop calling me Ent "

" Oki, this is Ethan, and Ent ~ ! " - Annie points at the Earth elemental, calling him 'Ent'

" Oi... "

" What about us ? " - Adam yelled, this time Taylor couldn't stop him

" Your coming with us ! And you, too ! " - Fin changed his tone to serious, pointing at Adam and Taylor

" You mean... " - Taylor looks at the four, blinking his eyes

" With... UUUSSS ! " - Fin said, gabbing the two boys by their shirt collar, making them scream as he lifts them up

" These two ? You sure Wanda ? " - Ethan, Ent, asked one last time

" Foo soo " - She laughed - " And that's it too ! "

" Awww " - Cupa frowned

" D'awww ~ ! She's cute too ! Get me out of here before I take her as well ! " - Annie laughed, patting Cupa's head

" Yeah, and before the others wake ! " - Fin called - " MA'AM ROSE ! I mean, Ma'am Rose ~ ! " - He repeated, lowering his voice

" We're done ! " - Wanda smiles, warping her arms around the little Ethan

* * *

" Whooooooooo ! " - Adam cheered, running down the stairs with three little bags - " We are now brothers ! So here's your bag, lil' bro ! " - He smiles widely at Ethan

" _Thank you _" - Ethan smiles, grabbing the small bag

" Your not really related " - Ent said

" _What do you mean ? _"

" Well, Ethan, your going to stay with me and Annie, Taylor is with Ent ( Ent went 'hmp' ) and Adam is with Fin " - Wanda explain

" _Why ? _"

" I can't tell you why, what I can tell you is, you'll know very soon... " - Wanda sighs

" So, what about... " - Adam frowned

" You'll see each other, some day. For now, Ethan here is going on a trip ! " - Wanda held Ethan's hands tightly - " You're going to see someone very important "

" You two will come with us " - Annie waves, standing next to Ent and Fin

" Oh... Okay... " - Taylor turns, facing the grey haired boy - " See you Ethan " - He smiles softly

" Yeah, don't worry ! No matter what they say, you'll still be my lil' bro ! " - Adam smiles

" Let's go " - Ent said coldly, but his eyes stared sadly at Ethan

He's _also_ chosen.

A different destiny. A different fate.

But, that is a whole nother story.

And that story.

Not he, nor his friends, can join.

* * *

" Waaaoooowww ! It's so biiiiiiig ! " - Adam ran down the marble hallway, cheering loudly, letting his voice echo through out the castle

" We're going to live here ?! Are you serious ?! " - Taylor ran side by side with Adam. Hiding behind the tall marble pillar, he laughs :

" Bet you can't catch me ! "

" Reeeaaally ? " - Annie flew over to Taylor, tackling him from behind

For a very long time, the castle didn't have any laughter, till now, with two new little kids, their giggles and chuckles echo around, creating such a happy feel to the castle.

But, it didn't stick around for long.

" Ethan ! "

Annie suddenly yelled, pushing Ethan off the side, dogging an arrow. Before anyone else could react, a wind burst up, a hurricane, it surrounds the building, blocking hundreds of other arrows. Two of the boys screams in fear, they hugged each other, hiding behind the pillars. Ethan reach over, pushing the two down the floor, plants grew quickly surrounding them, protecting them from everything. Fin walked over to Annie, who's standing in the middle of the hallway, he shivers.

" No, it's not suppose to happen now ! " - Fin yell, hair flaming up - " It suppose to happen at sunset, it... ! "

Fin's words were cut by a storm raging above their heads. Wanda.

" Your back ! "

She ran over to Annie, eyes lighting vivid blue, the storm grew stronger, lightning stroke down, creating a light barrier. Suddenly, two shadows, one blue one red, appeared out the distance. The condensed into some animal, crawling over to the building. Fin's eyes light up, creating fiery glyphs which flew around the building, stopping the figures from approaching.

" The gods are angered ! Something made them mad ! " - Wanda yelled, her voice echos with the raging storm outside

" You spoke the obvious ! " - Fin yelled back, his hair aflame, lighting the hallway with a dark ember color

The two figures charged, their claws broke the flaming glyphs with ease but the wind blew them back, allowing Fin to recreate those glyphs, protecting everyone. Those creature charged over and over, each time coming closer to the six, threatening them with their vivid smoke of light.

" Time to go ! "

" Where to ?! " - Fin yelled, struggling to recreate the glyphs again

" Far ! The gods will kill those two in instant ! " - Wanda struck a lightning down the red beast, slowing it down

" You mean, disobeying the gods ?! "

" It's better than another two dying this year ! " - Annie blew the blue figure off as it almost reach Ethan, or so she thought

" ETHAN ! " - Fin, Wanda and Annie yelled as Ethan let out a scream which shake the ground, creating cracks everywhere

Fin ran over the Earth Elemental, pulling him up, revealing an unconscious Adam and a terrified Taylor. Ethan open his eyes only to close them again as Fin runs his hands down at the three marks of claws at his back. They are glowing. Ethan garb Fin's hand, giving a silent question. Fin nods and Ethan mumbles a strange langues, eyes lighting up brown as he does. The earth cracks opens, two horses, both made of harden magma, they rush to Ethan and Fin, kneeling down. Fin dust off harden magma on his risk, pulling Ethan up and help him on the horse with Taylor. Fin garb Adam, setting him on the horse and climbing on himself. With a loud ' Ya ! ', the two horse started dashing through the storm, by passing the two beast which focus on the girls instead.

* * *

Ethan let out a narrow breath, his vision was blurry but his hearing was still excellent. He heard Taylor was crying out his friend's name, mumbling ' Why ' over and over. Ethan took his hood off, warping Taylor with it, whispering ' It's okay '. Dashing through the plains, he reach out his hands, connecting with the other three. Fin was still running. He can't feel Wanda nor Annie though. Suddenly, he felt something warm on his hand, pulling back his hand, Ethan sees a golden necklace with a purple stone in the middle. He felt a faint wind inside the gem... Annie ? Pressing the necklace on Taylors hands, Ethan mumbled ' Keep '. He can't even feel his own heartbeat anymore...

A poison arrow.

The pain came immediately, Ethan let go of Taylor, falling down the horse. The little boy reach out his hands, his scream echo across the plains. The horse didn't stop. Ethan lay down on the cold ground, looking at the chosen, he let out a small giggle, he couldn't feel Fin anymore.

" Idiot "

Ethan giggles, the blue smoke came by, staring down at him.

" Hi "

Ethan smiles.

Black.

* * *

( Authors comment ? Is this a thing I must do ? )

Okay, that was dark for the first chapter XD Sorry about that.

So, I wanted to give everyone ( MineTubers pacifically ) a back story and this one's for Ant, sorry for calling him Taylor, I'll stop next chapter.

Sorry for bad grammar and bad spelling, I know I suck. Correct me in the reviews and I'll try to fix them.

Oh, there will be some OC's, they are side characters though, if you want, you can put your OC in the reviews, I put them in, ed-ven-ture-ley ( this here is a spelling joke so don't correct this one XD )

Edit : My sis helped me slightly :D FF has help also :D


End file.
